Kuro Chat
by MangaGirl2303
Summary: A chat room where all our favorite characters chat. Rated T just in case
1. Don't post the pics!

I sit down infront of the computar, my work being done. Sebastian thinks I'm still working, and I want it to stay that way. I click the button  
to go to my normal chat site, knowing someone interesting will be on. This is the most popular site after all. After logging in I'm immediatly  
bombarded with guess who, Lizzy. It wasn't hard to figure out seeing as she knows who I am and acts exactly like her.

Kuro Chat  
_

NekoButler logged on.

Phantom logged on.

Cute4Eva logged on.

Cute4Eva: Ciel!

Phantom: O.O

Cute4Eva: -tackles-

Phantom: -struggles- Sebastion Help!

NekoButler: -pulls Cute4Eva off Phantom-

Hot4Sebby logged on.

Kuro Chat  
_

Oh know, that wierd cross-dressing fool of a reaper just got on. This isn't good. . . And on top of that Sebastian is on! He hasn't told me that  
I should prioritize my work yet so that's good. I look back at the screen.

Kuro Chat  
_

NekoButler: !

Hot4Sebby: Sabas-Chan!

NekoButler: Young Lord I believe it is time for your studies.

Phantom: That is not till, Oh. . . Yes, well excuse us.

NekoButler logged off.

Phantom logged off.

Kuro Chat  
_

Well we got away from that fool online, but now I know that Sebastian is going to 'convince' me to study. Whatever. I watch the screen still,  
not logged in.

Kuro Chat  
_

Hot4Sebby: Sabas-Chan! DX

Cute4Eva: :(

Cute4Eva logged off.

Hot4Sebby logged off.

BootyShorts logged on.

BloodyDr. logged on.

SharpshooterClumsmuffin logged on.

BloodyDr. : Mey Rin, shouldn't you be cleaning?

SharpshooterClumsmuffin: Shouldn't you be dead!

BloodyDr. : Well thats hard to say isn't it?

SharpshooterClumsmuffin: I broke another set of china I did. DX

BootyShorts: What a horrible servant you are, such clumsiness. If you worked for me you wouldn't have a life right about now.

SharpshooterClumsmuffin: Your supposed to be dead too!

Kuro Chat

I snicker at the screen. Who knows? Maybe this chat is a good way to learn things such as the fact that another china set is broke. I'm not made  
of money, If this keeps up we'll have to fire her.  
"Sebastian?" I say in a normal voice, theres no need to yell. I know he'll hear me. He enters and bows.  
"Yes my Lord?" He says with his usual smile.  
"I believe Mey Rin broke another china set, you should go deal with it. After that I'm craving something sweet." I say, waving my hand in  
dissmisall.  
"Yes my Lord."

Authors Note  
_

Thats all for Chapter 1, hope you liked! Please review, I may make a youtube version. If you want a youtube version go to my youtube account (TehTeh911) and tell me.

MangaGirl2303: Sabastian I order you to do the disclaimer!

Phantom: He's my butler!

MangaGirl2303: NekoButler, I'll let you have my cat for a day.

NekoButler: MangaGirl2303 does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.

Phantom: Don't do what she says!

MangaGirl2303: Ciel if you don't be quiet I'll post a yaoi picture of you and Alois!

Phantom: -silence-

MangaGirl2303: Good. Bye everyone!

MangaGirl2303 (and all characters) logged off.


	2. To your weird little heads, from Bardroy

I quickly log on, happy to be able to get online today. After attempting to cook I'm glad I'm not being yelled at be Sebastian.

_  
Kuro Chat _

Cute4Eva logged on.

Flamethrowersdontwork logged on.

MakeMeLaugh logged on.

Cute4Eva: Hellow Bardroy, is the mansion still ADORABLE!?

Flamethrowersdontwork: Um. . . . . .

Kuro Chat _

This is bad, if she finds out she'll come back and upset the young lord again. I don't want another incident like the last one to happen, but If I lie to her she'll still come back to admire it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do?

_  
Kuro Chat _

Cute4Eva: It is isn't it?

Flamethrowersdontwork: . . . . .

MakeMeLaugh: -chuckles-

Cute4Eva: IT IS ISN'T IT!?

Flamethrowersdontwork: hehe, about that. . . Um. . .

Cute4Eva logged off.

Flamethrowersdontwork: Uh Oh

Flamethrowersdontwork logged off. _

_  
Kuro Chat _

I hear Miss Elizabeth tackle the Young Lord upstairs and quickly run to start cooking again. This is not good. What if Mr. Sebastian yells at me? Or worse yet at Finny or Mey Rin! I have to prove that we can do well, for the young lord and his fiance`. Maybe I should get this done quickly so I can go back to the chatroom. I pull out my flamethrower and like usual burn the meat. Urg! Why can I never get it right? Uh, I guess I won't impress them if everything gets burned. I quickly put away everything that isn't ruined and head back to the computer. But I don't log in.

Kuro Chat _

Hot4Sebby logged on.

BloodyDr. logged on.

Hot4Sebby: Aren't you supposed to be dead Madam?

BloodyDr. : Can it Grell.

MakeMeLaugh: -chuckles-

Hot4Sebby: I wish Sebas-Chan was on!

BloodyDr. : -vein pops-

MakeMeLaugh: You two aren't funny.

MakeMeLaugh logged off.

DemonHaterOvertime logged on.

DemonHaterOvertime: Aren't you supposed to be working Grell!

Hot4Sebby: I wan't my Death Scythe back!

DemonHaterOvertime: No! Now go reap!

Hot4Sebby: Then will I get my chainsaw back?

DemonHaterOvertime: Maybe.

Hot4Sebby logged off.

DemonHaterOvertime: Definatly not.

BloodyDr. : lol

DemonHaterOvertime: Grell killed you.

BloodyDr. : Why is everyone obsessed with that!?

BloodyDr. logged off.

DemonPup logged on.

DemonPup: Arf!

DemonHaterOvertime: How can you even type?

DemonPup: Arouf?

Phantom logged on.

Phantom: I swear Lizzy is going to be the end of me.

DemonPup: Arf?

DemonHaterOvertime: Isn't Sabastian going to be the end of you?

Phantom: -.-

_  
Kuro Chat _

I snicker as I watch the bickering, thats all that ever happens on this chat site anyway. Now that the young lord is on I'm definatly not logging in, he would know that I'm not working then.

_  
Kuro Chat _

DemonHaterOvertime logged off.

DemonPup logged off.

BootyShorts logged on.

BootyShorts: Hey Ciel!

Phantom logged off.

BootyShorts: DX

Cute4Eva logged on.

NekoButler logged on.

Cute4Eva: Sabastian did you like how ADORABLE I made the mansion?

NekoButler: It was very nice Lizzy.

BootyShorts: She got to come over but I can't!

NekoButler: Alois, ugh. I have no response to that.

BootyShorts: DX

BootyShorts logged off.

Cute4Eva: I can't wait till I see Ciel next! He's going to look so cute in his new outfit!

Hot4Sebby logged on.

Hot4Sebby: Sebas-Chan! When am I getting that Sebby time Ciel promised!?

_  
Kuro Chat _

Sebby time? Whats this about? And isn't that red head a dude? This is so confusing and I still can't log on. Urg!

_  
Kuro Chat _

NekoButler: Um. . .

Phantom logged on.

Hot4Sebby: Ciel! When am I getting Sebby time!

Cute4Eva: Ciel! We should go to London sometime soon! And Grell can get his time too! It would be fun.

Phantom: Um. . . -pales- I don't know Elizabeth, I've been pretty busy.

Hot4Sebby: Your on a chat room in the middle of the day, I don't think that's busy.

Phantom: I am taking a break is all.

Cute4Eva: Please Ciel! And I told you to call me Lizzy!

NekoButler: The Young Lord must get back to his work now, he will think on the offer.

Phantom logged off.

NekoButler logged off.

Hot4Sebby: I can't wait!

Cute4Eva: Me either! I should dress you up again, like before!

Hot4Sebby: Can I have a red dress!

Cute4Eva logged off.

Hot4Sebby logged off.

A/N:

MangaGirl2303 logged in.

MangaGirl2303: Did you guys like this chapter? Please review. I would love input on the Sebby time bit. Grell-Chan!

Hot4Sebby: Yes Manga?

MangaGirl2303: Do the disclaimer.

Hot4Sebby: Ok. Since your putting in the sebby time. -goes off in daydream-

MangaGirl2303: GRELL! I can make it so you don't get your chainsaw back! (though I doubt you will.)

Hot4Sebby: MangaGirl2303 does not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of its characters.

MangaGirl2303: Thank you. Alois!

BootyShorts: What?

MangaGirl2303: Thank you for not ripping out any eyes yet. (and for wearing those shorts!)

BootyShorts: Your welcome, I guess.

BootyShorts, MangaGirl2303, Hot4Sebby: From our wierd little chat room to your wierd heads we wish you a good night.

Everyone logged off.


	3. A makeover for Grell!

After brushing my beautiful red hair I decide to see if my dear Bassy is online. I run down to my computer and log on.

Kuro Chat_

Cute4Eva logged on.

Hot4Sebby logged on.

NekoButler logged on.

Hot4Sebby: Sebas-Chan! -hugs-

NekoButler: -pushes away with disgust-

Kuro Chat_

Why does my dear Sebas-Chan always do that!? It hurts me. I mean it's been a week since we all decided that we would head to London, and even longer since I saw Sebas-Chan in real life.

Kuro Chat_

Cute4Eva: So when are we all going to London?

Hot4Sebby: Yea Sebas-Chan! I want Sebby time!

NekoButler: Ahem, well the young lord said that today would do fine.

Cute4Eva, Hot4Sebby: Yay!

Cute4Eva: Lets get ready!

Hot4Sebby: Yea!

Cute4Eva logged off.

Hot4Sebby: Bye Sebas-Chan!

Phantom logged on.

Hot4Sebby logged off.

Kuro Chat_

I log off and decide quickly make my way to Miss Middleford's home, she did promise to dress me up after all. I arrive and she ushers me into another room.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have a red dress?" She was throwing me purple ones and white ones, even orange ones, but not red ones.

"No, if you have a red dress then there would be too much red. We need another color to balance it out!" She snaps and starts to look through another drawer. I see a reddish brown dress that would look good with the coat I kept of Madam Red's.

"Can I wear this one?" I ask and she nods before digging through for it's accessories. After putting our dresses on and getting ready, we decide to watch the chatroom while waiting.

Kuro Chat_

BloodyDr logged on.

BloodyDr: Ciel, Its nice to speak to you again.

NekoButler: Didn't we go through this, YOU. ARE. DEAD.

BloodyDr: And that means I can't chat how?

Phantom: -facepalms- I have to get ready. . .

Phantom logged off.

BloodyDr: So, your still protecting my nephew?

NekoButler: Unfortunatly I have yet to consume his soul.

BloodyDr: . . .

NekoButler logged off.

BloodyDr: Alone again.

BloodyDr logged off.

Kuro Chat_

We finally decide to get a cairrage to Ciel's estate and quickly end up at their door. As I'm about to knock, which is quite unlike me I must say, Sebastian opens the door and they both step out.

"Grell what are you wearing!?" It's Ciel who speaks first, and I twirl in the dress Elizabeth lent me.

"Don't I look fabulous? Don't I Sebas-Chan?" I yell running up and grabbing his arm, hanging off him. He doesn't say much but does push me off of him.

"Ciel! You look ADORABLE in that outfit. Its perfect! Also I gave Grell the makeover, didn't I do wonderfull?" Lizzy yells, glomping on Ciel as well. They both give an upset face, causing me to laugh.

"You did a fine job." Ciel says, prying her off of him. Sebastian pushes me to the ground and I get up and glomp him again. Lizzy yells and hugs Ciel, causing him to call Sebby to get her off of him.

A/N:

MangaGirl2303: I know this chapter was really short but I need to think on the sebby time. Question for audience: What do you think they should do for Sebby time.

Hot4Sebby: Have Sebas-Chan kiss me!

MangaGirl2303, Phantom, NekoButler: NO!

Hot4Sebby: DX

MangaGirl2303: Ciel-kun!

Phantom: What!

MangaGirl2303: Do the disclaimer.

Phantom: No.

MangaGirl2303: We already have a follower who really wants those photos.

Phantom: . . .

MangaGirl2303: Oh Lizzy!

Cute4Eva: Yes?

MangaGirl2303: Ciel is in love with Alois and hates you.

Everyone Else: WHAT!?

Phantom: She's lying! I hate Alois, I hate him!

BootyShorts: Don't lie, I know you want me.

Phantom: -makes gagging noises-

MangaGirl2303: Thats not nice Ciel. Fine, Alois please do the disclaimer.

BootyShorts: MangaGirl2303 does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

MangaGirl2303: Arigato Alois! Ciel your doing the next disclaimer.

Phantom: Or what.

MangaGirl2303: -Evil Smirk-

Everyone Else: -gulps in fear-

Everyone but Ciel: See ya next time!

Cute4Eva, Hot4Sebby: I can't wait!

Everyone logged off.


	4. Out on the town Part 1 with Sebby!

**A/N:**

**MangaGirl2303: Sorry but there won't be much of actual chat site in this one. 0_ **

**BootyShorts: But isn't this about the chat site?**

**MangaGirl2303: Do you want to bug Ciel today?**

**BootyShorts: Yes. Sorry!**

**Phantom: Can't we skip this embarrassing trip?**

**MangaGirl2303: No! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone Else: -facepalm-**

**MangaGirl2303: Onwards to the story!**

* * *

I open the young masters door and let him out before doing the same for Elizabeth. I shut the door and Grell hit its nose on it as I closed it. For all purposes of today I will call the red blob of reaping a girl, it's just easier than referring to Grell as an it. I lead them down our seats in the theater, them being quiet expensive. Lady Elizabeth lets out a gasp of excitement and runs to her seat, of course dragging along the young master as well. Grell attempts to do the same and I kick her. She decided to wear cat ears for this, CAT EARS! It disgraces the beauty that is cats.

After the play we decided to stroll through downtown. I hear a mew and look to my left, noticing a whole cat store. I immediately go in. There are so many cute cats. Brown ones, and white ones, and ones with stripes like a tiger. I went to each one and began petting and cooing to them. They are so beautiful, kitties are. They all start mewing at me and sitting around purring. Such soft creatures. A weird song started playing in the background. Just a repeat of a certain word.

"Seriously Amber? This is the song that scares customers away!" I hear a girl, around 15 years I think, exclaim to another girl.

"There is nothing wrong with the Nyan Cat song Isabelle!" The other one, Amber, replied. The rhythm began to sink into my head. This 'song' was quite interesting.

"Sebastian! Leave the cats alone, we aren't getting one!" The young lord exclaimed, entering the store. I stand up and brush the fur off of me. "And can someone turn off this wretched music." He says, looking at the two girls who work at the store. The first one quickly went to turn off the song.

After the cat store time we decided to go to a cafe` and we all got on a computer, we each said there was something we needed to check, and for me it was the chat room.

Kuro Chat_

NekoButler logged on.

Cute4Eva logged on.

BootyShorts logged on.

NekoButler: Lady Elizabeth, I didn't realize that this is what you needed to check.

Cute4Eva: I didn't realize that you needed to check this chat too.

BootyShorts: Hahaha! I didn't know you two were so attached to this website.

Phantom logged on.

Hot4Sebby logged on.

Phantom: So we're all in a cafe` doing the exact same thing on different computers. . . -_-

BootyShorts: Hello Ciel!

Phantom: I don't think this chat is healthy if we're all on this website in the same cafe` in London.

BootyShorts: Don't ignore me!~

Cute4Eva: Who cares as long as its fun and cute!

NekoButler: Nyan.

Phantom: ?

Cute4Eva: Wut?

Hot4Sebby: Is something wrong Sebas-Chan?

NekoButler: Nothing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**MangaGirl2303: Sorry if this was so short, was listening to Nyan Cat the whole time, it's kind of annoying. Will get part two up after I get suggestions!**

**Phantom: Can't you talk about someone else's life?**

**MangaGirl2303: Where's the fun in that my dear Ciel?**

**Phantom: Me not having to deal with you would be fun.**

**MangaGirl2303: Do the disclaimer.**

**Phantom: No.**

**MangaGirl2303: Everyone if you go to my Wierdtown account, AloisTrancyNotJim, you will find some pictures of Alois & Ciel! So go to Wierdtown and find me!~**

**Phantom: You didn't. . . **

**BootyShorts: Why do you have an account with my name?**

**MangaGirl2303: Because I love you Alois!~**

**Phantom: MangaGirl2303 doesn't . . . own Black Butler. -stomps off-**

**NekoButler: -singin Nyan Cat- **

**MangaGirl2303: Please stop Sebastian. . .**

**Everyone logs off.**


End file.
